Seren Saethu
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Sí, podía asegurar que las estrellas fugaces concedían deseos... pero comenzaba a preguntarse si eso era suficiente para obtener lo que siempre había querido. GalesxInglaterra


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura_

**Advertencias: **_Incest  
><em>

**Aclaraciones:**_ -Lo que aparezca entre comillas, en cursiva, serán pensamientos y/o recuerdos exclusivos de Gales_

_-"Seren" es "Estrella" en galés_**  
><strong>

_Para ser honesta... no quedé demasiado conforme con este fic, ¡siento que quedó muy cursi! xDDDD*se pega en la frente con el escritorio* No soy alguien que suela modificar bruscamente una historia cuando la comienza, y esta vez no fue la excepción, pero intenté dar una imagen más ligera del momento "romántico". Espero haberlo logrado para no provocar un coma diabético*suspira*_

_La idea surgió un Domingo en la noche cuando subía a mi habitación: las escaleras están "por fuera" y por eso tengo vista plena del cielo. Lo miré y pensé "¡Wa! ¡Se ven las estrellas! Sería genial que pasara una estrella fugaz n.n". Fue cuando la inspiración llegó a mí xDDD, ¡las noches de otoño son mis favoritas, pero hace mucho frío! xDDD Por eso, cuando me levanto en las mañanas, llevó a la escuela mi linda bufanda azul rey (deslumbrante, por cierto) y lo acompleto con mi inseperable botón que dice "Uke" y tiene una flecha señalando mi izquierda +w+ ¡Detalle random xDDD!_

_Ojala les guste y lo disfruten. Son bienvenidos sarcamos, ¡en serio!_

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Seren Saethu"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las noches de otoño eran las más hermosas, siempre lo había creído

Gracias al aire frío que vagaba y movía las nubes, continuamente el cielo nocturno aparecía despejado y dejaba mirar las estrellas. No importaba que la luna no apareciera: el brillo de aquellos astros ofrecía una vista tan preciosa, que mirándolas, no se podía pedir más. Se distinguía perfectamente los tonos blancos, azules, rojizos, amarillos y multicolores

Poco importaba la baja temperatura que entumecía el cuerpo: mirar el manto negro con tímidas luces por aquí y allá daba un gran momento de deleite

Ese cielo despejado de otoño era uno de los pequeños detalles que adoraba de sus tierras, pues las lluvias disminuían y permitía observar el firmamento magnífico. Salir de casa, adentrarse en el bosque que se extendía un poco lejos del patio y terminar en aquella pequeña pradera solitaria, sin olvidar el termo con un reconfortante té negro para calentarse, lo relajaba incluso en los días más fastidiosos

Dudaba que alguien prestara tanta atención a su cielo en particular como para darse cuenta, pero la excepción llegó con un comentario de Inglaterra. Una cosa llevó a otra, y cediendo en ciertas cuestiones, terminaron en que Arthur podía visitarlo cuando quisiera y contemplar esas noches en su compañía. Resultaba un invitado agradable cuando no se buscaban provocaciones, y siendo él una persona tan reservada, el silencio no era molesto… aunque tampoco era que tuvieran mucho de qué hablar…

…

Precisamente esa noche era una de aquellas en que compartía su pradera "_privada_" con él para admirar el cielo. No tenía placeres demasiado complicados, pero sí sutiles y elegantes, y le alegraba saber que el otro parecía compartir ese gusto

Posó por un momento su mirada oliva en la pequeña taza que su hermano le extendió: se había ofrecido a preparar el té desde su hogar, así que lo permitió si eso hacía más tranquila la velada, ya que lo que menos necesitaba era molestarse por cosa tan simples

Tomó el recipiente, sopló un poco y bebió, degustando despacio la bebida caliente

-Azahar – dijo con satisfacción– Pensé que te gustaría

-Así es – respondió luego del primer sorbo – Gracias

-Es uno de mis favoritos – un débil intento de plática era lo habitual dada su "_caballerosidad_" – El aroma floral es muy agradable y…

-Y su sabor suave con toques cítricos te da la sensación de que estás acostado en un campo abierto – completó, puesto que también era un caballero y debía hacer un esfuerzo con su invitado – También me gusta por eso

-Creí que sólo yo lo había notado – sonrió con algo de vergüenza

-Pensé lo mismo… aparentemente coincidimos en notar sutilezas –suspiró – Supongo que es prueba de que somos hermanos

-Tal vez de que somos parecidos

… de acuerdo, no diría nada respecto a ese comentario

Ah~ que reconfortante era para sus manos sentir el calor del té. Un cigarro haría mejor la velada

-Glen

-¿Hm?

-Con este cielo, ¿has visto estrellas fugaces?

… ¿Eh? ¿A que venía eso tan de repente? Por un segundo tuvo la sensación de haber vuelto en el tiempo y estar hablando con un pequeño Inglaterra, quien constantemente hacía preguntas de ese tipo: obvias y tontas. Si bien, en su época, para Escocia y las Irlandas representó un motivo más para molestarlo, a él en particular lo enternecía… si no lo demostró fue asunto distinto

Sin embargo, después de tantos años y, sobre todo, de los cambios en la personalidad de cada uno, fue sorpresiva una cuestión tan… ¿inocente?

… pero no se perturbó: el inglés estaba así por el ambiente, nada más

-Muchas – contestó con suavidad – Es admirable cómo de repente aparecen y desaparecen

-¡Ahora con todos los adelantos de la tecnología, hasta pueden predecir cuándo pasará una!

-Le quitan lo interesante – suspiró –Al hacerlo pasar por cualquier cosa, deshacen el encanto de la sorpresa

Sintió la mirada esmeralda sobre sí, pero lo ignoró: quizá había sonado como un imbécil romántico… sí, lo era, pero nadie tenía que saberlo

-Esto comienza a ponerse extraño – se oyó un tanto nervioso – Parece que coincidimos en otra cosa

-Da miedo, ¿no?

-Sí, jajajajajaja

… ¡Q-Que ambiente tan raro se estaba formando! De haberlo sabido antes, cortésmente hubiera evitado que lo visitara, ¡no era la primera vez que iba! Pero sí en la que detalles de ese tipo saltaban a la vista. Empezaba a sentirse incómodo, aunque _nervioso_ era una mejor palabra

Se concentró en su té para relajarse y dejar de pensar tonterías

-Envidio esto de tu país – volvió a hablar con cierta nostalgia – De pequeño, a pesar de que tenía tiempo para mirar mi cielo, estuve pensando en otras cosas y preocupándome de otras. Cuando levanté por fin la cabeza, el humo ya había escondido todo – lo miró sonriendo un poco – Aquí pareciera que no han pasado los años: está exactamente como lo recuerdo

-Quizá no pudiste ver algunas cosas, pero viste otras y las aprovechaste: se le llama "_selección_"; es absurdo pensar que puedes abarcar todo– le devolvió el gesto – Ahora, si realmente te arrepientes, busca una oportunidad… y la tienes ahora, justo arriba de ti– exhaló despacio – Eres afortunado: otros tienen que intentar olvidar lo que desearon alguna vez, fracasando casi siempre

-… dices cosas muy maduras, ¿sabes?

-Naturalmente – curveó los labios con cierta diversión – No me gusta soltar obscenidades, burlas y quejas como ustedes cuatro

-¡Yo no digo nada de eso!

-Es parte de los genes de la familia – lo notó fruncir el ceño – No puedes evitarlo. Acéptalo y vive con ello

-Entonces también es parte de ti – dijo con reto – ¡Después de todo, eres el segundo mayor!

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no – movió despreocupadamente la mano – Pasar de a desapercibido me brinda el beneficio de la duda

El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió y guardó silencio. Lo agradeció interiormente: seguro que hubiera ocasionado más sensaciones extrañas

…

Una vez terminado su té, se acostó en el césped colocando los brazos atrás de la nuca, ¡mucho mejor! La vista podía apreciarse más y descansaba su espalda. El leve crujido del pasto le indició que Arthur había hecho lo mismo precisamente a su lado, cosa que lo incomodó, aunque prefirió prestar toda su atención en los astros

… ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que miró una estrella fugaz? Con todo el trabajo que tenía ya resultaba algo difícil escaparse sin que su Jefe lo molestara con una llamada o una reunión de último minuto… estúpida modernidad

-¿Tú eres de los que creen que las estrellas fugaces conceden deseos?

…

…

… de pronto ya todo había tomado un tinte infantil y tonto, pero…

-Personalmente creo que sí… ¡aunque nunca me atreví a comprobarlo! –rió nervioso – Jejeje Scott decía que eran tonterías, Bryan y Ryan se burlaban de mí, y otros tantos sólo no les importaba… al final, supongo que terminé convenciéndome de que no debía intentarlo

…

… ese tipo de cosas… le recordaban cierto momento especial de su infancia…

-Sí – contestó con seguridad, sorprendiendo al otro – Sí cumplen deseos

-¿En serio? ¿C-Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo comprobé

_"Hola, estrella fugaz, mi nombre es Gales y soy un pequeño país que está creciendo poco a poco. Me esfuerzo cada día y trato de aprender todo lo que pueda para ser una gran Nación algún día"_

-¿Y cómo?

_"Sé que viviré largo tiempo y que enfrentaré muchas cosas, ¡me fortalezco para estar preparado! Pero… también soy un niño, y soy capaz de desear, por eso quisiera pedirte algo"_

-Vi una y le hice una petición. La concedió

-¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Qué pediste?

_"Quiero tener a alguien a quien amar"_

-No tienes que saberlo

-¡¿Y por qué no? Si afirmas que pasó, ¡se supone que debes mostrar pruebas para que te crea!

-No necesito que lo creas

-¡¿Qué?

_"Quiero tener a alguien a quien concederle mis victorias y mis derrotas; alguien a quien pueda mirar y saber que vale la pena seguir viviendo. Una persona a quien pueda cuidar, valorar, admirar y dedicar mis esfuerzos aún si no se da cuenta_

_Quiero tener alguien a alguien a quien amar"_

-Nada más inténtalo y ya. No te bases en el testimonio de alguien más para creer… y si necesitas pruebas, déjalo y ocupa tu tiempo en otra cosa – le miró de reojo – El mundo no necesita más escépticos, Arthur

_"No necesito que me corresponda, que me tome en cuenta o siquiera que se dé cuenta de que existo. Me conformaré con verlo de lejos, apoyándolo sin que lo note, acercándome aunque no lo sienta. Verlo crecer, fortalecerse y haciéndose alguien magnífico, inteligente y feliz, será suficiente para que yo también lo sea"_

-… ese deseo tuyo, ¿se concedió tal y como lo esperabas?

-… Mucho mejor de lo que podía desear

_"-Hola, mi nombre es Gales, pero puedes llamarme Glen –sonrió- ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces solo en un lugar como este?_

_-¡E-Esta es mi tierra! ¡Soy Inglaterra!"_

Y como si se tratara de una conveniente coincidencia, en aquel momento una estrella fugaz atravesó el manto negro, opacando la luz de las demás

Volteó un poco para observar la reacción del rubio, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas a forma de oración. Sonrió y decidió hacer lo mismo después de tantos siglos

_"-Tú y yo somos iguales – le acarició la cabeza con gentileza – Pero… algo más fuerte nos une, ¿puedes sentirlo?_

_-¡C-Cierto! – sonrió con emoción - ¡Lo siento! ¡Puedo sentirlo! –rodeó con sus pequeños brazos el cuerpo del ojioliva - ¡Eres mi hermano mayor!"_

-Listo – soltó en un suspiro, algo avergonzado - ¡No puedo creer que hago estas cosas a mi edad!

-¿Qué importa? – todavía tenía los párpados abajo – Es como la magia

-Tienes razón – chistó –Tsk, ¡¿cómo no hice esto durante tantos años? Debo ser idiota

-Concuerdo

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada que tú no

Lo escuchó refunfuñar sabiendo que no tenía manera de contradecirlo. _Victoria~_

-¿Qué pediste, Glen? - ¿lo había notado?

-No te lo diré – sonrió un poco ante las quejas que balbuceó – No se cumplirá si lo hago

-Y-Ya veo

_"Probablemente no me recuerdes, y está bien, Seren: ha pasado mucho tiempo. Quizá no volvimos a hablar porque lo que me brindaste dio total felicidad a mi vida, y sigue siendo así, pero…"_

-Regresemos – tomó asiento – Ya es tarde y hay que dormir

-Bien – se estiró un poco –El Primer Ministro me necesita mañana temprano en la oficina, así que tendré que tomar un vuelo muy temprano

-Te llevaré en auto – una vez de pie, ayudó a su hermano a hacer lo mismo – Si conduzco hábilmente, llegarás a tiempo

_"Pero hay algo que me atreveré a solicitarte… no es gran cosa y tampoco transcendental, sin embargo, significa mucho para mí"_

-¡No, gracias! Si lo haces igual que Ryan, prefiero matarme de una forma menos peligrosa

-Que inmaduro –comenzaron a caminar- Y no, no manejo como él: yo sí tengo estilo. Además, conozco rutas donde no hay tráfico… y si de todos modos es tarde, tu Ministro no es capaz de retarme

-Suenas como un manipulador

-Puede ser

_"Siendo Arthur la persona que me brindaste para amar, he mantenido mi promesa de conformarme con lo que se digne a compartir conmigo… y mirar las estrellas es uno de esos momentos"_

-Pero si insistes en tomar un avión, adelante

-¡N-No era eso lo que quería decir! – miró a otro lado – Si no tienes inconveniente… -bajó la voz – Aceptaré tu oferta

-Qué honor

-¡No tienes que ser sarcástico!

-No lo soy

_"Deseo seguir compartiendo este tiempo con él. No pido más, sólo que sigamos mirando el cielo uno junto al otro por todos los años que sean posibles"_

Visualizaron la casa. Ya cerca, entraron y el galés cerró con llave. Subieron al primer piso, donde estaban las habitaciones

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches…

Iba a entrar a la suya, sin embargo, observó que el inglés todavía se quedaba en la puerta de la propia, así que decidió esperar

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor… - que raro: de pronto tenía la cara roja y apenas si le veía a los ojos, como si estuviera avergonzado – Sí creo que las estrellas cumplan deseos, pero quedarte sentado y esperar a que ocurra no es suficiente: debes actuar también

…

…

-Lo entiendo - ¿por qué de pronto se sentía… expuesto? – Me sorprende que lo notaras

-¡¿Insinúas que soy tonto?

-Claro que no – que cambios tan bruscos de humor – Es… interesante que combinaras tan rápido una visión mágica con una realista

-… lo que en realidad pedí…

-No lo digas – interrumpió observándole relajado – Conservemos esa parte en secreto, si no, no se cumplirá – sonrió con burla, provocando que el otro se colorara – Y tampoco sería divertido, ¿no crees?

Quizá había sido su imaginación, pero podía jurar que Inglaterra trataba de…

-¡GLEN, IDIOTA! –gritó de pronto, como si hubiera cometido un horrendo crimen - ¡Siempre arruinas todo con ese pésimo carácter! ¡Te crees muy listo, y resulta que nada más eres un estúpido! MUÉRETE

Balbuceó unas cosas, maldijo otras, soltó varios ademanes de golpes mientras su cara cambiaba de colores. Finalmente entró al cuarto al tiempo que gritaba "_idiota_" y azotaba la puerta. Segundos después se oyó que algo se rompía, prueba de que chocó; un ligero berrinche fue lo último antes de que el silencio hiciera presencia

…

…

Entro a su habitación, cerró, se cambió y cayó con poca delicadeza en la cama

…

…

Nunca… había deseado más que amar a alguien: Inglaterra se convirtió en esa persona cuando aquella estrella concedió su petición y propició el momento para su primer encuentro sólo dos días después. Lo apoyó en diferentes medidas a lo largo de las épocas, conformándose y sintiéndose recompensando con el simple hecho de que notara de vez en cuando su presencia. No pedía otra cosa…

… pero… lo que había dicho… ¿fue algún tipo de indirecta motivacional? ¿O el frío tuvo algún tipo de efecto diferente en él y por eso alucinó?

… como fuera… al fin había pasado lo que tanto luchó por contener: desear más… y aunque se golpeaba mentalmente por ceder con oraciones tan simples como confusas, por otra parte supo que sólo estaba buscando un pretexto para actuar por sí mismo

El pretexto llegó y se llevó al carajo todos los años de autocontrol… pero sentía un gran alivio, y una alegría que no pensó que podría sentir, al menos en ese sentido

_"No harás que se cumpla si sólo te quedas sentado a esperar"_

Ya era hora de convertirse en esa estrella y volver su deseo realidad

_"Quiero que Arthur se enamore de mí"_

Se convertiría en la estrella fugaz más brillante que hubiera cruzado por el firmamento

Sonrió


End file.
